


Markiplier x Male!Reader

by Cecil (Il_Coniglio), Il_Coniglio



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, YouTube, not really a plot, plot sucks, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Il_Coniglio/pseuds/Cecil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Il_Coniglio/pseuds/Il_Coniglio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Markiplier x Reader that has no real plot and is just what happens when I'm tired and reading lots of fanfics. But enjoy a nice fic with little Markiplier and you, His boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK I DONT WRITE THINGS WITH REAL PEOPLE SO GIVE ME A BREAK. And plot isn't my thing.

You took a quick breath before you were pushed into a pool. Your hand instantly covering your nose while your eyes shut immediately. When you hit the water everything got slower, you felt your body slowly sink into the cold chlorine filled water. You soon hit the bottom of the pool then kicked your legs to get to the top. Within seconds your head broke three the water, giggles escaping your mouth. You kicked your legs to stay in the same place of the deep pool. You looked around with only one of your eyes open, scared of getting chlorine in your eyes. You soon spotted the rather short male.

You swam to the edge of the pool before a smile tugged at your lips as the male kneeled down to your level. You wiped water from your eyes then looked into the other males eyes, getting lost in them quickly. Soon you were being lifted out of the water, your giggled before attaching yourself to the man who picked you up, "Mark!" You laughed as he jumped into the water still holding onto you.

You both resurfaced rather quickly, he smiled and quickly kissed your lips before letting go of you, "not to much pda a fangirl might spot us." Mark winked at you before swimming to the edge of the pool and pulling himself up.

"I shouldn't find one finding us, it might spark a fanfiction or two." Your looked at the man smiling before pulling yourself up to the rocky floor surrounding the pool.

"They don't even know about the fact I'm bi. It would cause an uproar." He laughed after the sentence. He always claimed he was straight on YouTube just so it wouldn't get to complicated. You didn't mind cause you knew he'd come around at some point.

"Come on, maybe they should know, I mean, it's hard trying to restrain myself from you." You leaned against him, you saw him close his eyes as a stressed face appeared. 

"I'm just not ready, I know there will be a lot of threats coming your way if I even say anything." He looked at you, concern visible in his eyes.

You sighed and looked away, "I respect that you care, and you have every right to just keep me a dirty secret for as long as you like, but at some point you should at least say your bi, I mean it's not as big as gay or anything but think about the fact it could help some other person who's going through the same thing." You looked back at him, "I mean it took me 10 coming out videos to just mention men around my family." You sighed, when you finally came out you had gotten yourself an apartment, and in the end your father didn't approve, none of that side of your family did. But your mother supported you so much.

"But what if all my fans are half hearted assholes?" He said looking at you, he hated the thought of endangering you, or himself.

"You have so many fans that's wouldn't care, I mean look at all the Markiplier x Male readers. They've already predicted it." You laughed before holding onto his hand, "but don't you understand how hard it is for me to even make a video? I mean I can't even shoot at home your stuff is everywhere." You said looking him in the eyes. Mark had left a lot of things at your house, and once a viewer pointed it out and you explained that he stayed there because his house had a bug problem. 

Suddenly Mark got up and got his phones you heard the record sound, you looked at him confused before you beckoned you to stand up, you did and then he turned so the camera was looking at you and Mark. Soon he kissed you, you stared at him for a second before wrapping your arms around him returning the kiss. After the kiss broke you heard him quickly explain things before shutting off the camera and looking at you.

"I didn't mean to do it immediately." You smiled but wrapped your arms around his neck again, lowering his head to kiss. 

"I didn't want you to worry anymore." He whispered in your ear. All you did was smile and kiss him again.

 

-NEXT DAY-

You looked at Marks channel to see a video titled, "HUGE NEWS!" You clicked on it and say the moments replayed on the screen. You smiled then went to the comments prepared for anything.

Most of the comments had been supportive but you scrolled past some saying things such as 'have fun with your fag boyfriend.' Or 'lol u subscribing from this walking sin.' And more things along those lines.

But you also noticed your Twitter blew up, with either people says congrats, or death threats. You read some of them and instantly didn't feel safe in your house. So the only reasonable act to do is go to Marks, which you did.

When you arrived you told him about the threats and how you were scared of being alone. All he did was smile and let you in instantly holding you next to him.

Soon you both read the tweets together, his smile disappeared after reading some of them. "Why would people say this to you." Was all he ever managed to say while reading them. All you managed to do was run your fingers in his hair. You loved the feeling, and Mark sure as hell didn't care. 

After an hour of a rather angry Mark, he finally put away Twitter and went over to his desktop. "Wanna play a game with me?" He asked, looking at you. You smiled and ran over to him, grabbing a head set and grabbing a chair. 

He got up his recording software, which honestly scared you a little at the fact you knew more threats would be sent, but you over looked that when you saw the game.

Five nights at Freddy's.

"Why the hell is that game up?" You questioned, he already fun sighed it, and had been called The King of Fnaf. You had always wanted to play the game but you weren't exactly good with horror.

"You said you never played it, so you are, and I'm here so you don't get to scared." He smiled at you while he hit the record button and started the video.

"As you may notice this happens to be Five Nights at Freddy's, which I beat, but this nerd hasn't even played so I thought I'd be fun to watch." He smiled point at you, you had been glaring at him the entire intro.

"Yeah yeah, but when your computer is broken don't blame me." You said this due to the fact you had previously thrown your laptop across your room when playing Slender, you did the same thing with Your phone with the Slender app. 

You started to play, you were already scared, and it didn't help with Mark saying things like, "oh no it that Bonnie?" Or "Your powering is about to go out." So when ever he tried to talk you would shut him up with a quick kiss, which would keep him quiet for a good minute.

Soon after dying on night three you screamed at Chica killing you and ran off to hide in Marks room. You locked the door and heard him laughing and he did the outdo and turned off the computer.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wants some kisses but the phone ruins everything. Also sexual things? No sex. Also I think like a swear word or to. Also maybe triggering? There's just mentions of possible abuse in the beginning. (First two or three paragraphs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE I DONT RE READ THESE BEFORE I POST THEM I JUST SAY SCREW IT AND POST.

You looked sadly and the wall in front of you. Your face wet with salty tears, your hand gripped around the blankets under you. You tried not to notice the shouting from the other room. But suddenly you heard police sirens. You quickly ran out of your room to see them taking away the man that claimed to be your father, but then hated you for saying the simplest thing, "I have a boyfriend." The police started to question your beaten up mother before noticing you. You were shaking, your eyes wide with fear, 'what did he do?' Was all you could think.

'Did he hit mom?' 'Did he try to beat her? Kill her?!' The thoughts rushed through your head before you say on the floor your hands on your head. Your breathing got shorter and more rushed as tears streamed down your face again.

 

You woke up crying, and with a concerned Mark at your side, you saw him and instantly attached yourself to him, crying your eyes out. He wrapped his arms around you brushing through your hair quietly as you tried to tell him what happened but nothing could come out.

All he did was sit and wait for you to calm down, whispering things to you at times before you had finally stopped and had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked down at you and smiled before laying you down and going back to bed himself.

 

You yawned before getting up, your pillow was damp with the tears from last night. You got up and saw Mark sleeping beside you, you quickly took out your phone and snapped a picture for Instagram.

'I think videos may be up late due to sleepy head here.' Was what you put as the description of the photo before posting it. You knew Marks fans would think, things happened that led to you being in his bed but none of that happened last night. 

You stood up and went to the bathroom, taking a shower than getting changed. You brushed through your hair trying to make it look good. You always looked at marks hair and wondered how his tended to look so nice, but all you got was a lump of (hair color) hair. You heard the bed room door open before the bathroom one did too.

"Knock!" You said looking at the sleepy Mark, all he did was smile and wrap his arms around you, his head placed on top of yours.

"You were just looking at your hair, not like anything was happening." His voice was a bit deeper than normal in the morning when he was a bit groggy but you always thought that made him just a bit hotter.

"Mmmm, you should still knock." Was all you said before kissing him then leaving the bathroom. You plopped onto the couch and started to channel surf. You stopped on PBS because Martha the talking dog was on, and who doesn't wanna watch that?

Mark went to sit next to you before going on his phone and scrolling through the comments of his videos. You took a quick look at his phone, seeing a comment chain about how they were disgusted by the fact he was dating a man.

Your breath hitched realizing that you were causing Marks subscribers to leave, you hated the thought that you were making him lose parts of his job. But you realized that he also got a lot of subscribers from the video.

You turned your attention back to the show before you felt an arm wrap around your waist, then a neck burrowing into the crook of your neck. You laughed a bit as Mark soon started to kiss your neck, soon pulling you onto his lap. You looked into his eyes before he pulled you forward for a kiss, your arms wrapped around his neck, the kiss escalating, slowly, and would have gone on longer if Marks phone wouldn't have gone off.

He grumbled before picking it up. He answered asking who it was, you heard a males voice from the other end, you weren't one to get jealous, but it was Mark, sometimes being over protective was needed.

You soon saw Mark starting to laugh and have a good old time on the phone, you weren't one bit amused, after a couple minutes he said goodbye and hung up.

"Who was that?" You asked, trying to make sure you erased any drop of sass from your voice.

He smiled, "It was Jack." He said before pulling you towards him again, he made it so you both were looking at the TV. "He just wanted to know if he could crash here, and I mean your not using the guest room so I said yes." He explained while Martha from the show had started talking on the radio.

You quietly mumbled something before crossing your arms and leaning back fully into his chest. His arms wrapped around you again before his neck kisses returned.

You tried to lol like you didn't like it before his hands started to travel around your body, you tried not to flinch as his cold hands wondered your body. You soon gave in turning around as kissing him, you hated how easy it was for him to change your mood.

But then the fucking phone rang again and you were less than pleased when he rolled his eyes and picked it up. He started to talk to Jack again, you preferred to call him Sean but he insisted you called him Jack. You got off of Marks lap and went to get a bowl of cereal. You sat at the table eating your cereal unhappily. You soon heard Mark say goodbye once again before walking into the kitchen.

"Are you really that angry at my phone? Your eating cereal with a frown." He said leaning against the wall. Usually you would happily eat cereal as your parents never had any and would only make omelets and waffles. 

"Yes I fucking am." You said his bit the spoon you were eating with a bit to hard and winced at the pain of the metal object. "And I will keep eating unhappily until Sean is here than gone." You went back to your unhappy eating.

"He's only going to be here for a week. And he'll be gone at night so he won't hear how loud you can get." He winked at you, the sentence causing you to momentarily choke on your cereal, a blush creeping up onto your face. You saw Mark smirk, "that's not the only thing you choke on."

"MARK." You said your face pure red before hiding your face from him, you heard him laugh and wrap his arms around you. "Your mean you know that?" You asked looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah but it's just a harmless joke." He said before taking your empty bowl and putting it in a sink. Then walking over to his computer to start uploading videos for the day. 

You walked over to him and saw him paste in the links and such to the description before taking the keyboard from him and typing a secret message.

"Lol I took Marks keyboard. Hi!" Was all you put before putting the keyboard back and watched him upload the video. 

Soon comments saying 'First' starting coming in and also saying 'Give back the keyboard (name)!' You laughed as it was only five minutes from loading and these comments were already flooding in.

Soon you and Mark were recording some videos as he planned not to record so he could hang out with Jack. You weren't to happy about that but you didn't mind recording with Mark. 

You both played some strange flash games from a site called GirlsGoGames.Com and it was perfect. Then you both just played some games Mark was told to play.

Your favorite game was 'Boyfriend Creator!' You had told Mark to close his eyes while you made him the perfect boyfriend. You tried to make it look as much like you as you could. When he saw it he laughed and kissed your forehead before going to a new game.

You both spent a good 4 hours playing games. You laughed all the times Mark ended up playing some screamer, or when he started to yell at a character in a game. After the hours of games you both flopped down on Marks bed and cuddled. But you could help just hate that Jack would be there for a week. You weren't to keen of being around more than one person, even if you were friends with both. It just wasn't your thing.

After awhile you both fell asleep even if it was just 5 pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if you don't know PBS Is a channel on TV, in the U.S. (Or at least Wisconsin idk about other places) but yeah then from early morning to 5 I believe it's PBS KIDS and Martha Talk or something along those lines was my favorite show so yes. Also I'm making you pissed at Jack sorry. You can ask any questions you want about the story.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I made you fight with Markimoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a little help from my friend on what the emotions of Mark would be. Maybe triggering? Idk.

It had only been about 6 hours after Jack had left, and you were happy about that. You didn't hate him, you would happily talk to him, just not in person. Maybe you had become over protective towards Mark, but it wasn't your fault. Mark hadn't gone out with Jack for drinks, or anything really. But Jack was gone most of the seven nights he stayed. The entire time your eyes were glued to him, and how he interacted with Mark.

While Jack was there you felt slightly neglected seeing as all Mark would do was joke around with his buddy and record non-stop. You would just sit back and stare, angrily. Sometimes you would even walk into the room you and Mark shared, and scream into a pillow. You felt an urge to punch something but you never did as it would make a loud sound. Sometimes while Jack was out you and Mark would have small arguments and would result in you sitting in the couch by yourself when Jack would return home. 

When he finally left you let everything out punching the bed along with the wall, you never broke anything but the skin on your knuckles. Mark watched you do this telling you to stop, but all you did was cry and cry and punch anything. Soon enough you went to the couch were you curled up in a ball crying silently to your self while watching some fucking Disney show. All you knew was that there was a talking dog that you go on a computer.

After an hour of being on the couch Mark came in and held you close to him, trying to get you to stop crying. He didn't understand why you had a sudden outburst of pure anger, but he just wanted you to calm down and talk like a normal person, instead of the sobbing mess you were. After awhile Mark had fallen asleep while holding you, you had calmed down and just smiled at how one hour ago you were punching random shit and now you were being lulled asleep by the soft sounds of your boyfriends breathing. 

Right before you were close to falling asleep you noticed Marks phone go off, you just looked at it and say it was a text from Jack, you didn't want to snoop but you also wanted to know if you had a right to be jealous or over protective.

You picked up the phone and looked at it, Jack had just said thank you for letting him stay, you unlocked the phone, seeing as Mark hadn't password protected it. You scrolled through the messages just seeing how they talked about games and youtube related things. You didn't understand most of it as you didn't do much with your YouTube channel. All you did was upload some random videos when you could. But going through the messages you saw a lot of emojis, you always had a small hate from the strange art you could send to people. But Mark obviously loves to use them. You just saw all of the different phrases put into emojis as you tried to decipher them but failed. Soon the phone was snatched out of your hand by a slightly angry Mark, you flinched as him hand took the phone from you. One of his arms wrapped around your waist as if he wanted to make sure you didn't try to run off to another room.

"Watch are you doing on my phone?" He asked, raising one of his eyebrows. He stared at you waiting for an answer that you were trying to say, but ultimately just mumbles of words had escaped your mouth.

"I- um, you had a message and, um, you hadn't locked your phone so, uh..." You were going through your mind hoping for an excuse to pop up but nothing happened as Mark just frowned at you. 

"You were snooping through my phone." He stated as he glared at you.

"Yes, but-" you tried to say something to justify yourself but he wasn't having that.

"Why would you snoop through my phone, it's not like I'm snooping through your shit." His glare seemed to get scarier, you tried to get away from the large arm that held you close to him.

"I-I'm sorry it was just curiosity, i swear I won't do it again!" You panicked, trying to push the arms away, you hated the though of not being able to run away from something. Tears pricked at your eyes and your breath got faster.

Mark took notice of this and let go of you, cause you to run to the guest room and lock the door. You heard him run after you, all you could think about is how bad of a boyfriend you must have been. Mark couldn't even have privacy on his phone.

You heard Mark asking you to unlock the door, and that he wasn't angry, but you just kept thinking about how bad of a person you were. 

After a solid ten minutes he left you alone, you just sat in front of the door, looking through your youtube newsfeed. You saw Mark had uploaded some videos, you made a sad face realizing you weren't able to leave a little message in the end of the description. 

You watched the video and saw it was one with Mark and Jack, they were joking about their ship and how it would never happen. You just stared at the screen think about how it completely could. You scrolled through the comment most were just the fangirls in disappointment or some people saying how they preferred you and Mark. You just thought about how that could easily fall apart. 

You looked at the door you were leaning on. You wanted to go out and just apologize to Mark and hug him, kiss him, just holding his hand would be enough. You already started to crave his touch.

You slowly unlocked and opened the door, looking around the corner to see a rather angry Mark sitting on the couch. You slowly walked over to him, placing your hands gently on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry..." The small whisper left your mouth, wrapping your arms around Marks neck and placing your head atop of his.

Mark moves his head away and shakes your arms off him, "Fuck off." Was all you heard from his angry whisper. You stared at him slightly hurt, he never would swear at you, even if you did something stupid.

"Mark, I'm sorry! I just got a little jealous okay?" You tried to place your hand on his shoulder again before your hand was slapped away. You stared at him, hurt being the only emotion in your eyes.

Mark never turned to look at you, he just faced towards the TV, watching some show about animals being smuggled into the U.S. You just stared at the back of his head before anger took over your mind as you slapped the back of his head, immediately regretting your action. 

"M-Mark I'm sorry- I don't know what came over me!" You rushed out back up and starting to cry. Mark got up and stared at you, he looked fucking pissed. You were visibly shaking, tears starting to steam down your face. "Mark I'm sorry! I really am! For snooping and hitting your head! I really am!" Tears were streaming down your face, your words becoming jumbled together.

You ran into the guest room again, locking it and hiding in the closet, crying your eyes out. How had you been so stupid to hit his head?! You mentally punched yourself, although you had the though of physically punching yourself as well. You just sat in the corner of the closet. You wanted so desperately to just blame it all on Jack, but you knew that what happened was because of you. 

You felt fucking terrible it had been an hour or so and you had run out of tears to shed. All you had was the ability to have shallow breaths and a darkening mind. You had heard a door open than slam shut, you didn't know if it had been Marks bedroom door or the front door. 

You fucking prayed to every god you knew that it had just been the bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be short but it's just about you and Mark :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might want to pay attention to one of the lines because it could very well be hinting at what could happen in the end of the fanfic. (Also this chapter is kind of a filler I guess.)

You looked around, all you saw was empty hangers and boxes. It was quiet, all that could be heard was your quiet breath. You tapped your fingers on the wall, making a quiet tap sound. Soon you tapped to the beat of the song that was stuck in your head. When you stopped tapping your hand slid down the wall, and your mood worsened. 

You stood up and opened the closet door and stepped out, you looked around the guest room and saw nothing. Jack hadn't left a single thing behind, despite the fact you didn't like he had been there, if he had left something it would give you an excuse to talk to Mark. If he would ever want to talk to you again.

You wanted to call a friend to help you out but all of them ditched you when you told them you had an interest in men. You could call your mom, but she must be busy with her job... You realized you had no one, and if Mark left you were would you end up? Anything could happen, you could end up dead, a druggie, an alcoholic, anything really. You looked at the guest room door and unlocked it then opened it. 

To your relief Marks thins were still at the front door. You slowly walked to Marks bedroom door and knocked. You heard a slight shuffle but no steps, you knocked again, and this time you heard footsteps going up to the door. Soon the doors handle turned and you saw Marks face from the opening door.

"What do you want?" He asked, his tone emotionless, you looked into his eyes and saw no emotions what so ever. He just stared at you, his eyes never showing an emotion.

"I just wanted to say sorry again." You could barely whisper the sentence, "I'll take my stuff and leave your apartment if you want." You picked up the volume in your voice, looking him in the eyes with confidence. 

He just looked at you, he looked slightly sad, his eyes becoming glossy. He walked toward you as he pulled you into a hug, his arms bringing you as close as humanly possible, all you could to was wrap your arms around him and make sure he knew that you still loved him.

You looked up to his face and saw a few stray tears travel down his face. His hair had become a mess, all you did was smile and kiss his cheek.

"You don't have to leave." He whispered into your ear, "but I'm still not happy you snooped in my phone..." He looked at you seriously now.

All you did was smile, "I won't do it again, I promise." Your voice had lowered has you were kept close to Mark.

You both stood there, smiling and enjoying each other's warmth. But all good things end, Marks phone had started to ring, who would've guessed. 

You heard a females voice, but you didn't know who's. All Mark did was nod and smile. You stood there watching in confusion, when he got off the phone he rolled his eyes and put the phone down. All you did was stare.

"It's an ex from a long time ago, somehow she got ahold of my phone and wanted to meet up." Mark looked at you, your face showing the fact you didn't like the idea, "Don't worry she'll be bringing her boyfriend and she said I could bring mine too."

You blushes slightly before nodding, you never really went out to meet up with people, the only people you did meet up with was Mark and a few of your old friends that no longer talked to you. You never saw the point of meeting up somewhere just to hang out for a couple hours, I mean yeah when you and Mark meet up you usually stayed the night, but that was really the only time.

You realized Mark has almost never talked about his love life to you. You only ever knew about these things from his videos. Even before you dated him you had been jealous of all the women that had dated him and than left, you always just thought about how if you did start dating him you would try your hardest to keep the relation ship going.

And now you were.

Mark had pulled you onto the couch and on his lap so he could be close to you again, because let's face it why wouldn't you want to cuddle after a fight. Yeah some couples had sex or what ever but sex is kind of meaning less really. Just saying everything's mine after fucking someone never felt proper, and how would that even make someone gain the persons trust again?

You stopped the mental debate when you felt Marks neck kisses, you tried not to laugh at how it felt on your neck but you failed as a small giggle came out.

His arms pulled you closer as his kisses went down to your collarbone, but before anything would have escalated you pulled your shoulder away, not really in the mood for what ever would end up happening. I mean you hit had a debate about make up sex!

He just smiled and stopped just the didn't stop him from kissing you at all. He liked affection most of the time, and you didn't have a problem with it for sure. You just didn't want it to get old.

You looked at the tv to see some news show was on, a republican news show.

You and Mark had gone into a trance waiting to see what they were discussing.

Same sex marriage.

Fuck.

You tensed up, you hated when news shows would talk about this, and you knew Mark wouldn't like it. 

Soon they started to discuss how they thought it would harm children, or brain wash them into thinking sinning was okay. At one point you heard them say gays were walking sins, which you just snorted at, thinking about all the things they were saying had a very good argument against it.

Mark had turned off the channel when they started talking about how bisexuals weren't real. You had started to cringe at it as well. Every sexuality was real and valid and so was every gender identity. You could help but think about how rude they were, bashing on how people are.

You looked at Mark who was now watching Wild Krats on PBS. You had looked up earlier in the year is PBS was republican but everyone was saying its democratic so you knew nothing to bad would upset Mark. 

Mark had become completely absorbed into the kids show which you could only laugh at.

Soon the show ended and PBS Kids was off, you smiled and thought about how Mark had been so absorbed into a kids show, he seemed almost like a child some times.

Soon Mark had fallen asleep on the couch and you followed right after him.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's late, but I'm thinking only one or two more chapters so those will be uploaded soon :)

You felt Marks arms around you, making you smile. You snuggled closer to him, placing a kiss on his cheek before you felt him stir. You looked at his eyes seeing them open, then look at you. A smile adorned his his lips. You smiled and kissed him, short and sweet, you saw Mark was slightly disappointed but didn't argue. 

You sat up, one of Marks arms still around you. You stretched out your arms and yawned, your eyes slightly watery from the yawn. You felt Mark sit up and his arms wrapped around you, his head resting on your shoulder.

"I love you..." He whispered into your ear, making you smile. You turned your head to look at him.

"I love you too." You kiss his lips, after a minute you pulled away and tried to sit up but Mark kept a grip on you, pulling you down close to him. He slowly started to kiss down your neck, his arms pulling you as close to him as humanly possible.

"Mark." You whisper while a shiver goes down your spine, "Not now please..." You look at him. He looks less than happy to let you go but he does, allowing you to get up and walk to Marks room to change. After changing you walk to the front door and start to open it.

"Where are you going?" Mark asks from behind you. You look at him to see he has confusion written on his face. You smile before turning to him and kissing his cheek.

"I'm going to the store you need anything?" You ask before walking back to the door. You look over your shoulder to look at him.

"Could you get me a new shirt? All mine are dirty and I don't want to do the laundry yet." He smiles at you while you nod then leave the apartment. You sigh and start to walk away from the apartment.

Soon your walking on the sidewalk, looking at all the people walking past you, most of them couples who are holding hands. All you manage to do is sigh in frustration. You oh so wished you could do that with Mark with out one person looking disgusted with the both of you.

You looked around trying to find the store you were planning on going to. Soon you found it and walked in. You first went to get Mark a shirt, looking at all of them then getting just a plain grey one. Then you went to get some fruits then a box of sugar cookies before checking out and leaving.

Soon a girl with a Markiplier shirt on walked up to you and asked you for a picture. Your face heating up slightly before nodding and taking a picture with her. You smile before she tells you a small bit about herself. You listen and smile when she said that Marks videos always cheered her up, and when you started popping up Marks videos got a lot better. She told you about how she was pansexual and that her parents hadn't agreed with her but she had moved out 3 years ago and was now engaged to a lovely lady. You wished her luck with the relationship then you both said your goodbyes.

When you got to Marks you heard him talking on the phone. You opened the door as quietly as you could. You heard him talking to Jack, your mood dropping slightly. Soon you heard him saw bye, at that time you walked into the room, handing him the shirt before putting away the food you had bought.

"Do I owe you anything? I mean you haven't been making much..." He said walking up behind you.

All you do is roll your eyes, "It was a shirt you don't owe me shit. And I'm making enough money for my bills so fuck off." You closed the fridge door before looking at Mark who stared at you in shock. You usually didn't tell him to fuck off so he started to wonder what had gotten in to you.

"What put you into a shitty mood?" He asks following you as you try to walk away from him.

"Nothing! I just don't feel like talking right now." You snap at him while walking into the guest room and laying on the bed. 

Mark follows you into the room and sits of the end of the bed, looking at you. "Why do you always run to this room? Why not steal my room?" He asks, trying to make you talk to him.

"Because I don't want you to get anymore pissed at me than you usually are..." You whisper, you curl up into a ball, looking at the bed.

"Can I ask why you always get mad? Or what led you to snoop in my phone?" Marks voice was soft has he places a hand on your shoulder.

"But you'll hate me so much for the reason. You'll tell me I'm over reacting or childish." Your voice raising slight, you didn't want to admit that you were jealous of Jack...

"I won't get angry even if you say it's because you don't love me anymore." His voice was a whisper, as if he feared your answer.

"I still love you... I, I just get jealous of Sean, Jack..." You shook your head and looked at the floor. "I'm so fucking jealous of the fact you both can hold a long conversation with out a pause. Or how you both seem to have more in common than me and you..." You were mumbling all the words, suddenly feeling self conscious. "And you seem to like him much more than me..." You paused, "I mean for fucks sake you didn't give a damn that I was so uncomfortable while he was here!" Your voice started to raise before you stopped talking, staring at Mark, waiting for him to laugh than leave telling you that all that was stupid or some shit like that.

"(Name)... I didn't know, you should have just told me." Mark was refuting to your uncomfortable state. "And even if he can talk for hours on hand, it's just about things we've done, like games or youtube. I couldn't hold a dreading conversation about anything else with him." Mark pulled you close to him. "And we might have something's in common but I know you and I have more." He was whispering now, not wanting to scare you off if he said something wrong.

You say there in his arms looking at the ground and thinking about your childish actions. You leaned back into Mark and let him play with your hair. It made you feel slightly relaxed. 

You both sat like that for a while, no talking, no tv, just quietness, but you didn't mind. Mark quietly playing with your hair, braiding it, styling it, or just messing with it, helped you relax. 

And even though it was only about noon you fell asleep in Marks arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a shorter chapter? Idk I don't look at the word count much.


	6. 6 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, short but sweet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the last chapter

"Mark for fucks sake where'd the kid run off to?!" You shouted at your husband, you were referring to the foster kid you both agreed to foster. "We can fucking lose him now!" You were vigorously searching in all the rooms.

"Babe, he's right here." Mark held the young child, both smiling at you.

"Oh god damn Jamie you worried me!" You rushed to the foster child, taking him from Mark. Ever since deciding to foster the child you became over protective. You were like the best dad mom ever. Jamie always called you mom, but you didn't try to tell him otherwise, it would be easier for him.

You both had been fostering the child for a long time, a year to be exact, and were considering adoption. None of the kids family members wanted him and he had been a victim to abuse. Jamie had formed a direct bond with you and Mark and thought it would be selfish to tear away the first real bond the kid had.

Marks YouTube channel kept running and hadn't missed an upload after an unfortunate event he hates to bring up. Jamie would sometimes run into the recording process and ask about the subscribers. Mark and his fans found it quite cute.

"Jamie, you know scaring (Name) like that is rude." Mark chucked while messing up the boys hair. "Don't do it again!"

You looked at the two and loved the thought of Your family adding a son. You never wanted a kid before this experience, but now you knew you would never want to let go.

Jamie looked at you with large hazel eyes, you always thought about how much you would miss him of you did stop fostering him. 

You also thought about how much you missed the old days. Of having two apartments, getting jealous of Sean, you mood swings that got you cuddles, the young puppy love of the beginning of a relationship, breaking the news of a relationship to people, and so many other things from years prior.

In the beginning you worried you wouldn't last with Mark, you worried you could never hold hands without negative stares, or you wouldn't be allowed a family. But everything worked out in your favor and you couldn't be more happy.

But over the 6 years together you never thought you'd be married and interested in adoption. But then again after 6 years people grow up and change. People want things they thought were stupid not long ago. But most important to you, you get a new adventure everyday, but it's up to you to compleat it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for new fanfiction ideas involving (insert person) X Male!Reader, so feel free to suggest!


	7. Authors note

Why are you people still reading my shitty middle school fanfics. Why does this have over 100 kudos this isn't okay. PLEASE LOOK AT MY OTHER STUFF OR SOMETHING

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the throwing your laptop and phone at slender maybe from real experience but I think with a different game (Fnaf I believe) but yeah. Hope you liked it?


End file.
